Batwoman Bloodlines
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Katherine Kane has faced one of the baddest things on the planet but with the power of both Two Face and Nocturna. It will prove to be too much for her. Will she able to stay alive?
1. Chapter 1 Shock and Awe

Batwoman - Blood Ties Chapter 1 Shock and Awe

Katherine super kicked a goon straight in the mouth, knocking a few teeth out. He then felt dizzy before collapsing to the ground, groaning from the pain. Batwoman felt proud as she tied up the 4 goons suspected of stealing a chemical weapon agent used to make nerve gas that they were going to ship out to Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow, but those plans are now going to be delayed thanks to Batwoman. She pulled out her communicator and called in an anonymous tip to the GCPD along with sending them a location.

"Looks like my work here is done" Batwoman said, using her grappling hook to grapple upward.

She landed on top of the warehouse rooftop as she watched police cruisers come in and surround the front entrance where they see the 4 tied up goons sitting there unconscious.

"I guess that Batwoman character made our job a whole lot easier" said one officer.

"Yeah I would have to agree" Jim Gordon said, looking up at the dark figure of Batwoman.

She faded away before Gordon took a second look back.

 _Just like Batwoman_ he said with a bit of a smile on his face.

Katherine arrived home, removed her latex bat suit she made herself (with help from Maggie) before removing her cowl then looked at it with a sigh, examining it's features and long red hair.

"Another night made a little safer thanks to the heroics of Batwoman" Kat mocked a news anchor she watched a few hours earlier.

She walked over to a child room to see her adopted daughter Selina sleeping soundly in bed despite her mom's sudden peak in. Closing the door silently, Katherine sat down on the couch waiting for her girlfriend Maggie to arrive from work. The worst part about it was: she had to work a double shift because her partner got sick with the flu. Katherine knew that Maggie was going to be mightily pissed.

"Hopefully she won't be too mad enough to wake up our daughter Selina" Kate said, getting up and grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Her girlfriend Maggie walked through the door and upon further inspection she had bags under her eyes and was physically and mentally exhausted for doing a wide caseload, being that her partner got sick with the flu. She looked up at Katherine with wide eyes like she was her saving grace, Maggie embraced her lover and nuzzled Kat's chest.

"Hello beautiful" Katherine said, stroking her hair softly.

"Today has been hell, how do you do this every night?" Maggie whined.

"Lots and lots of practice" Katherine responded.

Both Maggie and Katherine shared a laugh before engaging in a loving kiss, Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as they locked lips and moaned a bit before they broke the kiss. Maggie caressed Kat's cheek, looking into her eyes and seeing the beauty beyond the cape and cowl.

"You know what I see? I see a beautiful woman who is willing to protect anyone she comes across with" Maggie stated.

"I see a woman who will love me no matter what" Katherine stated as well.

They both smiled.

"Where's Selina?" Maggie asked, looking around.

"She's sleeping, plus I think her babysitter left us a tip" Kat said holding up $30.

"Neat" Maggie said.

Katherine set the money in her wallet before putting it away. With one more kiss, Maggie walked over to the bathroom and decided to take a shower after a long day at work without her partner, she was glad to come home to her girlfriend and adopted child. While Maggie was taking a shower, Katherine made herself a ham, raw onion, and calamari sandwich and smiled in delight as she took a bite and loved how it tasted.

 _I make the best sandwiches_ Katherine said in her mind.

Outside, a woman with black hair wearing a black catsuit looked over to see Katherine enjoying her sandwich then over to her lover who was taking a shower, she licked her lips in a seductive tone.

"Hello there~" she said with a smirk.

"What's taking so long Nocturna? You have a visual on Batwoman?" a burly man said over the earpiece communicator.

"Patience Two Face, I am simply doing a stakeout of this so called Batwoman" Nocturna said.

"Well speed it up before she catches you" Two Face grumbled.

"Oh ho lookie here, it seems that Batwoman has a child" Nocturna noticed, spotting Selina Kane sleeping peacefully in bed.

"We could use her as collateral to make that freak give in to us" Harvey said chuckling.

Nocturna smirked devilishly at the thought and got off the rooftop perch she was on. Two Face and Nocturna drove away from the alleyway that they planned the stakeout. Nocturna said in the car watching people go by, doing whatever was necessary.

 _Humans_ Nocturna thought.

Maggie plopped herself on the bed, back first and not caring about hurting anything, all she wanted was to get a good night's rest.

"Someone is tired" Katherine joked, crawling into bed.

"Very funny" Maggie hissed in annoyance.

"I hope your partner will be there tomorrow morning so you won't have to pull on an all nightery" Katherine said hopeful.

"Same here" Maggie responded.

The two lovers rested in each other's arms and fell straight to sleep instantly. Katherine was used to her darling pulling all-nighters, considering she's working with the GCPD while she's running around dressed like a bat, beating up criminals, and occasionally helping out at Wayne Tower if the need presented itself.

But for right now, all that mattered was getting some well deserved rest. Maggie started to snore a bit, not enough to make a noise but still put a smile on Katherine's face.

 _I love you Maggie, with all my heart and I will never stop loving you no matter what happens_


	2. Chapter 2 Activation

Batwoman Bloodlines Chapter 2 Activation

Birds chirped inside the apartment as Harvey opened his eyes to see a half-naked Nocturna looming above him, with her only wearing a black/red silk bra.

"Any particular reason your on top of me?" Harvey asked, sitting up.

"Since you and I have a particular motivation to take out that pest Batwoman, I figured the best way to wake up was a beautiful undead woman in your bed" Nocturna explained.

"At least your not a rotting corpse" Harvey said.

Nocturna smirked and gave him a small kiss on the lips before getting off of him. Harvey got off of bed, put on a suited vest with dress pants on while Nocturna put on a black strapless dress.

"So Batwoman has a kid? That works wonders" Harvey said flipping his coin.

"We could use her as collateral and I can try out a new powder I've been toying with" Nocturna said, walking over to the coffee table.

On it was some kind of purple powder that was laced with a bit of Crane's dreadful but effective fear gas that has put even the most trained minds in disarray. Harvey looked at it closely and showed a growing interest in what Nocturna is going to do with that powder.

"And your certain this will work?" Harvey asked.

"Positive, which she's distracted, her girlfriend and child will be easy pickings" Nocturna replied.

Two Face grabbed his 9mm pistol. Nocturna placed the powder inside the bomb like container, put on some sunglasses, then left with Harvey Dent.

Meanwhile, Katherine did a spinning heel kick to a punching bag down in her own bat cave, she held it for a minute to make it stop moving. She sighed, knowing that she was weighed a huge responsibility with her being Batwoman being that she had to protect the two people she loved so much.

All of a sudden, her adopted daughter Selina Kane came in and looked around the cave.

"Selina what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" Katherine asked.

"I was hoping you could drive me" Selina said looking down shyly.

Katherine smiled. "Sure kiddo" she said kissing her forehead.

Selina a smile as her and Katherine took the elevator to the garage where a 2015 green Chevy Camaro sat there. Kat pulled out the keys and the doors opened, her daughter hopped in the back as her mother got in the drivers seat. She started up the car and began to drive out and into the city streets.

"So you made any friends?" Katherine asked, adjusting her mirror.

Selina nodded happily, "Uh huh I made 2 friends in Art Class yesterday" she said.

 _Glad she's finally put of her shyness at least_ Kat smiled at the fact her daughters is making friends in school.

"Their names are Mat and Celeste, they are nice people" Selina continued.

Katherine smiled and turned a corner before stopping in front of the school.

"Thanks mommy" Selina said, opening the door and hopping out of the car.

"I'll come pick you up after school" Katherine shouted.

Selina waved goodbye to her mother before Kat left the school and drove back home. When she got out of the car, Maggie was just about to place her police badge in her back pocket.

"So Selina's at school?" Maggie asked.

"Yep" Katherine replied.

"You should try to relax while the sun is still out" Maggie suggested.

Katherine nodded, laid on the couch and watched some TV. Maggie kissed her lover on the cheek before leaving for work.

Nocturna walked inside an office building wiping her mouth from having a snack as one of the security guard dropped to the ground lifeless. Two Face knocked two more officers that tried to stop him from entering a restricted area. Nocturna appeared beside him and opened the door.

"What were we doing her again?" Two Face asked.

"If we're going to capture her lover and child, we have to know their current whereabouts" Nocturna said.

"I see" Two Face said intrigued.

Nocturna typed Selina's name first and it showed a full list of her profile.

"Says here, she was adopted because she was in a bad or potential hazardous household. Selina Kane goes to school at Gotham Public School 4 minutes from here" Nocturna read.

"Okay we got her daughters whereabouts, now what about her lover named Maggie?" Harvey asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

As if on cue, Nocturna searched up Maggie and showed her workplace which was in the Gotham City Police Department as their Forensics Specialist. A devious smirk spread across the two of them and for good reason.

"Good, now let's get out of here before you know who shows up" Two Face said.

They started to walk out of the building but before they were going to leave Scott free, Batwoman stood by the only exit out the building.

"Damn" Harvey cursed.

"I'll deal with her, you head over to the GCPD and grab that specialist" Nocturna commanded.

Two Face nodded and left in a hurry, leaving Nocturna alone with the superheroine. A cold stare filled Batwoman's eyes as she stood down this undead criminal.

"You know, it's funny how your dressed like a bat and I'm a vampire. We should be working together, not fighting among each other" Nocturna said.

"I would never work with someone like you" Batwoman said coldly.

Nocturna smirked, reaching into her pocket and threw some powder in Batwoman's face but she ducked it, uppercutted Nocturna then kicked her in the stomach.

She got flinged back into the hard wooden information desk, back first. Nocturna winced in pain but was able to stand up, Batwoman went to kick her again but Nocturna countered and painted her face with the powder that caused her to be disoriented and distracted. Nocturna used this opportunity to escape while Batwoman was coughing and trying to regain her sight so she continued the beatdown she was putting on. Once her sight returned, Batwoman noticed that Nocturna had escaped while she was distracted.

 _Maggie!_ She suddenly remembered.

Two Face walked through the hallways of the police station in a search to find Maggie, so far he wasn't having much luck. Maggie on the other hand was hiding out in one of the lockers keeping her wits about her and silently praying that Katherine will come save her.

 _Kat I really hope you come to my rescue_ Maggie gulped, sweating a bit.

Glass shattered in the building as Batwoman drop kicked Two face into a door, causing it to break into pieces as both of them were in the shower room surrounded by shower nozzles.

"You just couldn't help saving these hopeless, unjustified people" Two face said chucking a bit.

Batwoman simply picked him and slammed him back first into the shower tiles then repeatedly punched his face until he went down again but this time his mouth and nose was bleeding. Two face started coughing up blood, more than originally anticipated.

"You villains never learn" Batwoman said, punching him one last time knocking him out cold.

Maggie came out of the locker and walked over to Batwoman and a now knocked out Two face aka Harvey Dent.

"Thanks" Maggie said.

"My pleasure, did she hurt you?" Batwoman asked.

"Nah" Maggie responded.

Batwoman's phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello caped crusader I just want to say that your lovely daughter is so delicious to look at. Honestly I should take a bit out of her but I do like to wait" Nocturna stated.

"You hurt one hair on her head and I will make you regret it" Batwoman threatened.

"Such empty threats, a shame really. I will send you something and the rest is up to you" Nocturna said before hanging up the phone.

A text sound showed a picture of the following 'Wings of an angel' note on a piece of notebook paper. Batwoman examined the image that Nocturna sent her along with a caption that read 'Find out what this means and I show you the next clue.'

"Kat what's going on?" Maggie asked frantic.

"That bitch Nocturna has our daughter and now she wants to play this stupid game" Katherine responded.

"Look Kat, do what you have to do in order to get our daughter back" Maggie said, holding her cheeks.

Katherine nodded before walking out of the police station and on to her motorcycle. A sharp painful headache entered Kat's head as she struggled in pain and almost had a fainting spell if she didn't catch herself in time.

 _What did she put inside me?_ Katherine wondered.

She put on her helmet then drove off to figure out the first clue Nocturna gave her.

The clock is ticking.

"So let me get this straight, Two face decided to storm in here and try to cause havoc but Batwoman stopped him. Now your telling me that freakshow of a woman named Nocturna captured your daughter and wants Batwoman to go through hoops to get her back. Am I missing anything there Maggie?" Gordon asked, lighting a cigarette.

"No I think you pretty much nailed it down" Maggie said.

Jim Gordon sighed before setting the cigarette down in the ashtray.

"So do we need to do anything?" Maggie asked, awaiting further orders.

"For right now head to your post. The last thing this city needs is more blood being spilled" Gordon responded.

Maggie nodded and left his office.


	3. Chapter 3 Night Terrors

Batwoman Bloodlines Chapter 3 Night Terrors

Nocturna had Selina seated in an almost uncomfortable chair, she tried to wriggle around free but had no luck involved. The vampire got in her face which scared the little girl to a point where she almost cried but held back tears.

"My mommy will come here and take you down you big meanie!" Selina said sticking out her tongue.

"I doubt that" Nocturna replied coldly.

"She will! When she comes here you'll…" Nocturna put duct tape over the little girl's mouth.

"Shut up child" Nocturna hissed.

Maggie in the meantime, paced back and forth in their apartment trying to understand what happened. Katherine came in taking her mask off and walked up to her lover Maggie who was still pacing back and forth.

"You found out the clue she sent you?" Maggie asked frantic.

"Yea I did" Katherine said, holding up a picture she took of an angel statue near the old church that closed down years ago.

"Kat I'm scared what that undead fucker is going to do with our daughter" Maggie shivered.

Katherine hugged her close to her chest, comforting her even in this time of heartbreak being that Nocturna has their sweet daughter Selina Kane. Kat was not going to let anything stop her.

She took off her bat suit and decided to take a shower, until her cell phone rang.

"Who is this?" Selina asked annoyingly.

"That was rather rude Katherine, I mean after all I do have your daughter in my possession" Nocturna replied.

Katherine knew exactly who it was and wanted to hang up the phone but decided to let her talk.

"I appreciate your participation in my little game Kane but once you wake or you know don't, I have another job for you" Nocturna explained before hanging up the phone.

Katherine gave an annoyed growl before setting down her cellphone then taking a shower.

A cold hand touched Kat's back, she turned around to see nobody was there except her so she continued taking her shower. Her lover Maggie was trying so hard just to keep her sanity but had a fear that their daughter Selina was going to die, she tried pushing it out but it kept haunting her.

 _Selina please stay strong for me baby_ Maggie prayed.

Kat came out with a towel wrapped around her chest before putting on a black shirt and no pants, just panties.

She sat down and comforted her lover in this painful time.

"I'll find her I promise" Katherine promised.

"I know, I'm just really frightened about what kind of things Nocturna did to her" Maggie squeaked in between tears.

"Nocturna will not win I won't let her" Katherine proclaimed.

Maggie felt a bit more comfortable after hearing what Kat said, she was not about to let Nocturna win this fight, but something about that cold hand in the shower startled her.

She shook off that thought, got up and suited up again to find another clue Nocturna made in exchange for information for Selina's whereabouts.

 _Hang on Selina I'm coming_ Katherine hoped she would be able to save her.

Selina breathed as Nocturna wiped her mouth clean from biting her arm and leaving 2 bite marks on her right arm.

"Owie! You big meanie!" Selina yelled.

All Nocturna did was chuckle at the failed attempt of Selina trying to be brave.

"I am so grateful your trying to be brave like your mother but sadly that is not to be" Nocturna sneered, stroking her cheek.

Selina tried to move away but having Nocturna so close wasn't enjoyable at all. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable but was saved by a phone ringtone playing on Nocturna's phone.

"Hello Katherine" Nocturna answered.

"What's your next thing you want me to do you sick freak?" Katherine demanded.

"Now now no need to get defensive dear, my next job will be…you will break into the GCPD database and steal the staff that was originally used by your little bird boy" Nocturna explained.

"You shut up about Dick Grayson!" Katherine bellowed.

Nocturna giggled, "I knew that would get you going Batwoman, by the way have you been feeling a bit light headed dearie?" she asked, a bit a snark in her voice.

Katherine wanted to explode on her but she has felt a little woozy sometimes especially when she was in the shower and a cold hand touched her.

"Nothing I can't handle" Batwoman said.

"Well then, your will is a lot stronger than I originally anticipated but still head over to the GCPD and get me that staff" Nocturna demanded.

"Consider it done" Batwoman replied coldly before hanging up the phone.

Selina felt sad that her mother wasn't coming to save her but instead she had to be Nocturna's pawn, it felt so wrong somehow.

 _Mommy whatever your doing, please know what your doing_


	4. Chapter 4 Smash N Grab

Batwoman Bloodlines Chapter 4 Smash N Grab

Katherine sped past incoming traffic, avoiding any cars or trucks coming this way or that way. A thought creeped inside her mind of Selina not making it through the night or Nocturna making her a sex pet or something like that. Maggie was counting on her to fulfill her promise of bringing their daughter home safe and sound.

 _Hang on baby girl_ Katherine thought to herself.

She stopped in front of the GCPD building and stepped off her motorcycle before forcing her way inside. Walking around, the hallways were very quiet with the only footsteps that were making noise was Katherine's and no one else's. She really wasn't expecting anyone to be here, she then sneaked over to the evidence lockup where a whole bunch of weapons that were once wielded by Gotham's most notorious super criminals were in.

"Now I just need to find that staff" Katherine said.

Noticing all the weapons around her, Katherine didn't think it would be difficult to find one simple electric staff that was once used by her good friend Dick Grayson, who tragically passed away protecting her from one of Harley Quinn's big hammer attacks which proved to be too much for him and he died before he was able to get to the hospital.

Just remembering that moment gave her a massive and painful headache.

"Ow damn it" Katherine cursed, holding her head.

A click of a gun could be heard and Katherine turned around to see Maggie pointing her pistol until she recognized her.

"Kate what the hell are you doing in here?" Maggie asked concerned and a little pissed off.

"Look, Maggie I need to find Grayson's staff so I can give it to that ungrateful undead fucker so I can get our daughter back" Katherine answered back annoyingly.

"By sinking down to her level?" Maggie snapped.

Katherine was going to say something but stopped herself before she said something regrettable. Maggie put her gun back in its holster and walked over to her lover as she's scared for her.

"Please promise you know what your doing Kate" Maggie said.

"I promise" Katherine promised.

The two of them shared a romantic kiss inside the GCPD evidence room. Maggie then out the staff in Batwoman's back pocket while she wasn't looking. Maggie pulled away from the kiss very slowly, letting herself feel the softness of Kat's lips as she smiles at her. She knew that no matter what she did, it wasn't going to stop Katherine from doing this so she of course she slipped Dick Grayson's electric staff in Katherine's back pocket.

"I appreciate you helping me do this" Katherine thanked.

Maggie nodded, "I may not condone it but I do want our daughter back so I'll allow it" she continued to say, wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

That's all Katherine needed to hear, she gave her lover a kiss on the cheek before leaving through the window and riding off on her motorcycle.

 _Go find out daughter Batwoman_ Maggie felt hopeful.

Nocturna waved her gun around as she was zipping up her spandex black cat suit as Selina sat in the chair, shivering in fear at the 9mm pistol Nocturna had sitting on her desk, where she could pick it up and shoot her. So to avoid that she kept quiet and just sat there (tied up) and continue to shiver and shake like a leaf.

"Are you cold?" Nocturna asked smirking.

Selina shook her head no in order to feel brave like her mother.

"Ah your still trying to be brave like your mother? I thought you would end that façade" Nocturna said annoyed at this failed attempt at being brave.

Selina was doing everything she could to keep herself from giving in to whatever psychological mind games Nocturna was playing. She was doing what she could to keep a strong face, at least until her mother Katherine came in to save her from that dangerous monster that stands before her.

"I'm sure your mother will come to your aid once she sends me the picture of Grayson's staff then I'll send some coordinates so I can let you watch as I destroy her in front of you" Nocturna explained.

"My mom will put an end to you" Selina finally spoke up after being silent for so long.

"Ooh that got you talking my dear" Nocturna said surprised.

Selina instantly shut her mouth after realizing she just spoke up against Nocturna. The undead woman gave out a small chuckle before running her hand down her cheek and on to her bare chest. She cringed and tried to wiggle herself away but no avail.

Nocturna's cell phone went off.

"Hey fleabag I got the damn staff, now send me those coordinates you promised" Batwoman demanded with a bit of spite in her voice.

"First send me the picture of that staff" Nocturna interrupted.

Katherine sent her a photo of the staff along with also the middle finger. Nocturna only wanted the staff picture but she wasn't complaining though, as long as she got Grayson's staff, it didn't matter what gesture Katherine was making.

"I appreciate the gesture Katherine but I want only the staff, not your middle finger" Nocturna stated.

"Too fucking late" Batwoman replied angrily.

Nocturna sent her enemy the coordinates then sat patiently and waited.

 _Yes come my little fly and live your final days_ Nocturna let out a sinister smirk spread across her face.


	5. Chapter 5 Cry

Batwoman Bloodlines Chapter 5 Cry

Katherine put her whole foot on the gas, hoping that her own anger will fuel her growing hatred for that psychotic Nocturna who kidnapped Selina while Harvey Dent distracted her long enough for the plan to work. She let her get away once, that won't happen again.

 _I'm on my way baby, hold on just a bit longer_ Kat prayed Selina could be brave for her.

Ever since Selina was adopted by Katherine and Maggie during the Christmas holiday, she has always felt inspired by Kat donning the mask and cape. On Halloween she went as Batwoman as a costume but it was a sort of retro version but Katherine loved it nonetheless. Remembering such a heart pulling memory made the caped crusader shed a single tear.

"I will not let that jack ass fuck with my daughter and let her be a play thing" Batwoman proclaimed.

All she could think about was having the pleasure of snapping Nocturna's arms out of the socket then ripping her eyes out in a fit of uncontrollable rage. She couldn't use blind rage like that in front of her daughter so no matter how pissed she was, she had to keep a cool head. Sweat dripped down her face as time moved slower than how she was riding down the highway to the coordinates Nocturna sent her via text.

"I'm going to find you and bring back my daughter but at the same time I will keep a cool head" Katherine said to herself.

Maggie sat in the commissioner's officer, waiting for Gordon to have a word with her about Batwoman's sudden shift in behavior recently. Gordon closed the door behind him, walking past Maggie before placing a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Now Maggie I want you to give me a clear answer alright?" Gordon began to say, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Maggie silently nodded.

"What's been going on with Batwoman coming into the evidence locker to pick up Grayson's staff?" Gordon questioned.

"Well sir the reason she did so was to help catch a criminal named Nocturna because she took my daughter Selina Kane" Maggie explained.

"I see" Gordon contemplated, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and placing it on his ashtray on his desk.

Maggie's fists began to unclench and sweat a little, hearing her reason pierce through that steel like face from commissioner James Gordon always had, especially when he was dealing with Bruce Wayne aka Batman but this is kind of different minus the now rising tension. Gordon looked out at the calm night sky and gave out a relieved but forced sigh before looking at her best officer and Katherine's lover.

"I want you to follow Batwoman to whenever she's going and get back that staff" Gordon ordered.

"Y-Yes sir" Maggie quivered.

Without any more hesitation, Maggie left his office and walked over to her car. Batwoman sped past her in a fast rate, Maggie cut on the engine and began to follow someone that are trying to do something for the right reason.

 _I'm sorry my dear but this is for your own good_ Maggie said in her thoughts, apologizing in advance.

Nocturna wiped her mouth from drinking a bit of blood from Selina's arm, making the little girl shiver in fear and possibly almost passing out if Nocturna didn't give her a powered donut to keep her blood level up because she's no good to her dead.

"Your blood is very sweet for a child your age" Nocturna complimented.

"Shut up!" Selina hissed.

"Ooh such a sharp tongue on you" Nocturna said with a bit of a sadistic smile on her face.

She lifted her chin up and bestowed a soft kiss on her lips, much to Selina's disgust.

"Once I get that staff I will use that to kill your mother and you get a front row seat to watch me do so" Nocturna explained, making a cut throat motion.

Selina teared up but tried to keep her tears from coming out, crying was something she never did even in school when she was being bullied about her tomboyish nature and the fact she loved guy things like playing video games or watching wrestling.

Even with the constant mind games Nocturna was pulling out, Selina kept her from breaking down and not giving this undead creature a benefit of a doubt to say that she was nothing more than a small child crying over her mother dying right in front of her. Selina looked up at Nocturna with a bit of tears welling up in her eyes but kept an angry look on her face.

"Even when you know your mother could be killed, you still manage to keep a strong face. I am quite impressed and a little annoyed you little brat" Nocturna said impressed at this resolve.

"My mommy will never die! She always told me that she will fight till it's all over and she'll pass the torch to me!" Selina bellowed.

Nocturna couldn't hold back laughter after hearing that.

"Hmph" Selina huffed.

Maggie took a chance and cut on her siren and lights to see if Katherine was going to either cause a chase or pull over.

Batwoman stopped her motorcycle on the side of the road along with Maggie's police cruiser before she got out, pointing her pistol at the back of her head.

"Turn around slowly" Maggie commanded.

The caped crusader turned around slowly, revealing herself to have a bit of a calm demeanor even though Maggie is pointing her gun at her because Gordon doesn't like the way Batwoman was carrying out this plan of taking Nightwing's staff to bring to Nocturna.

"Katherine I'm sorry but I need the staff" Maggie apologized.

"Why? I was on my way to bring it over to Nocturna so we can get our daughter back" Batwoman said sternly.

"I know Katherine but..." Maggie trailed off.

Katherine pulled out the staff in her holster pocket and held it out so Maggie could take it, it was going to be hard to try and get Selina back but Katherine had no other option because if she ran, she would ruin her reputation with the police.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked.

"Don't worry I'll think of another way to get Selina back. Maggie you know I always have a backup plan so I got this" Katherine said proudly.

Maggie's dark cloud of doubt was lifted with that statement her lover made just now. She accepted the gesture and took the staff away from Katherine and placed it on the passenger side of her police cruiser before giving Katherine a lovely and passionate kiss before leaving.

"Now I need a new plan" Batwoman said, riding off in her motorcycle.

She hoped that a plan will come before she decided to punch Nocturna's face in.


End file.
